


Perfect

by Sammys_Rose



Series: The Banshee and The Captain [4]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Bad Poetry, Brother-Sister Relationships, Cheesy, F/M, Fights, Flashbacks, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Poetry, Reader-Insert, Robbery, Sarcasm, Schmoop, So many flashbacks, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-03-23 04:31:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13779762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammys_Rose/pseuds/Sammys_Rose
Summary: Leonard sends his girlfriend on a walk down memory lane, but what will she find at the end?





	1. A Day Like No Other

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so this is my first attempt at a long story! It started as a plot bunny and has now mutated into this. I have 10 chapters planned and will post them as I finish them. I hope you like this self indulgent crack!
> 
> I OWN NOTHING RECOGNIZABLE!!!

_ Bang! Crash! Clang! _

 

Y/N groaned as she was rudely awoken from her peaceful sleep. Warm sunlight was peeking in between the curtains of her bedroom window. That explained it. In a house with a dozen Rogues, if the sun was up, someone was causing some sort of racket. This morning it sounded like someone, probably Mick, banging around in the kitchen. 

 

She sighed, swinging her legs off the side of the bed and reaching for her phone. Instead of it, however, she found an envelope. When she opened it, she found a note written in her boyfriend's neat, loopy handwriting. 

 

Good morning, my love, this day's like no other.  
Get up and get dressed. Then, go see your brother  
-L

 

Y/N smiled, slightly puzzled, as she went to get dressed. In all the time she had been with Leonard Snart, he had never been one for cheesy, romantic gestures, but who was she to look a gift horse in the mouth? She decided just to roll with it as she emerged from her room wearing her favorite T-shirt and jeans. As she walked down the hall toward Hartley's room, she pulled her red hair into a ponytail.

 

When she arrived at the door, she found it closed.

 

_ Kid must still be asleep _ . She thought, recalling her little brother's penchant for sleeping late.

 

She knocked a couple of times and waited. After a moment, she heard some shuffling.

 

“What?” came Hartley's muffled, slightly annoyed voice through the door.

 

Knowing this was as close to an invitation as she was going to get, she phased through the door into the room. Upon entering, Y/N found herself on the receiving end of a glare from her adoptive brother who, at the moment, resembled a four-year-old who had been woken from his nap.

 

“I hate you.” he huffed as she flopped down beside him on the bed.

 

“No you don't! I'm your favorite sister!” she quipped back, reaching out to ruffle his sleep-rumpled hair.

 

“You're my only sister, Screech.” he said, receiving a flick to the forehead for using his annoying nickname for her. “Fine, I hate your boyfriend, though. He woke me up an hour ago and told me to give you this and tell you to wear comfortable shoes.”

 

He handed her an envelope identical to the first and leaned his head on her shoulder. Opening the envelope revealed another clue.

 

The day that we met may not have been groovy,  
But go see the friend we both made in juvie.  
\- L

 

_ Mick _ she thought with a grin.

 

“Well, Hart, looks like I'm going on an adventure!” Y/N mused, pecking him on the cheek and getting off the bed.

 

“Great, now get out so I can sleep.” he said yanking the blanket over his head. 

 

As she phased back through the door and into the hall, a muffled “Have fun!” came from behind her. 


	2. Making Friends

Rereading the poem as she made her way downstairs, Y/N couldn't help but get lost in the memory of meeting Mick. 

 

_ Fourteen _

 

_ That's how many years it had taken her life to fall apart. That's how many rich people she had pickpocketed at that party. Now, it's how many months she was stuck in this hellhole.  _

 

_ It was all her father's fault. He was a dirty cop. That was all well and fine until her mother died. After that, he got sloppy, then he got caught, leaving Y/N and her older brother Jackson to fend for themselves.  _

 

_ Jackson did everything he could to make sure the two of them got by. He worked two jobs and made sure Y/N stayed out of trouble (mostly), all while taking night classes at the community college. He acted like it didn't bother him, but she could see how exhausted he was. She knew she had to do something. Flash forward to a museum soiree where her hand ended up grabbing the wallet of the police commissioner. _

_ So, here she stood, in the yard at the Central City Juvenile Detention Center.  _

 

_ One glance around the area told Y/N she was going to need a friend or two if she was going to make it out of here without getting beaten up or stabbed. All around the yard rough looking teenagers stood in groups glaring at her, except for one. The largest boy in the yard, seemingly, took no interest in her. He was, instead, leaning with his back against a wall staring intently at the lit match in his hand. Y/N smirked as she strode toward him. _

 

_ Leaning against the wall beside the boy, Y/N uninterestedly examined her fingernails. _

 

_ “Hey,” she said, glancing over at the boy. _

 

_ He was taller than her, with broad shoulders and a solid build. His hair and eyes were dark and he seemed to have a permanent scowl on his face. As his match burned out he looked over at her, taking in her small frame and fiery red hair. _

 

_ “Get lost Little Red.” he growled at her, turning his attention to something across the yard.  _

 

_ Ok, she thought, Plan B. _

 

_ Pulling a pudding cup from her jacket pocket, she held it out to him. _

 

_ “Pudding?” she offered. “Nicked an extra one when the lunch lady wasn't looking.” _

 

_ He looked between the pudding and her face a few times. After a moment he seemed to make a decision and reached out to take it. _

 

 _“My name's Y/N.” she said._ _  
_ _  
___“Mick" the boy replied, sitting down to eat his pudding.

 

_ Two weeks later,  Y/N and Mick sat against the same wall playing cards. Looking up from her cards, Y/N realized Mick was staring at something behind her. From the look on his face, he didn't like what he saw. Turning around, she immediately realized what her friend was looking at. _

 

_ One of the larger boys, Sean, had pinned the new arrival- Liam? Lincoln? Whatever- to the ground and was currently attempting to break his nose. The smaller boy was trying to fight back, but he was clearly outmatched. Laying her cards down, Y/N stood up and started to head toward the fight. Before she made it five feet, Mick grabbed her arm.  _

 

_ “What the hell are you doing, Red?” he asked. _

 

_ “Going help him.” she replied. _

 

_ “Why? You don't know him!” _

 

_ “I know that if I hadn't met you, that could've been me!” she shot back, yanking her arm from his grasp. “I'm gonna help him. You can stay here if you want, Mickey!” _

 

_ As Y/N turned and jogged toward the two boys on the ground, she heard Mick's heavy footsteps behind her.  She smirked as she approached the fight. This was going to be interesting. _

 

_ “Hey, dipshit!” she called. _

 

_ Keeping the smaller boy pinned under him, Sean turned his head toward her. _

 

_ “Oh, would you look at that?” he said, grinning menacingly at his victim, “Look like the cavalry's arrived! What are you gonna do,  _ girly _?” _

 

_ “Oh nothing,” Y/N replied, taking a few steps toward him. “Just this!” _

 

_ She swung and landed a right hook to Sean's jaw, causing him to lose his balance. The other boy took this moment to roll out of the way as he tried to catch his breath. Sean stood up, fuming as he turned toward Y/N. _

 

_ “That's it, short stack! Now your gonna get it!” he said, balling his fists up. _

 

_ Just as Sean's large fist began moving toward her face, an even larger hand grabbed his wrist, twisting his arm behind his back. _

 

_ “How about you try picking on someone your own size, punk?” Mick growled, shoving Sean so he landed on his face in the dirt.  _

 

_ He looked up at Mick like he was going to reply. Mick just glared down at the bully, who seemed to decide against retaliating in favor of stomping away muttering about stupid new kids. As they watched him storm away , Y/N clapped Mick on the shoulder and turned toward the smaller boy. _

 

_ Kneeling down so she could get a better look at him, Y/N realized he was actually quite handsome. He had dark short hair that curled just below his ears. His eyes were startlingly blue, like two crystal clear lakes in the sun. His nose was bleeding heavily from where Sean had landed a couple of punches, but he still had a cocky half-smile on his thin pink lips. _

 

_ “Thanks,” he said, taking a napkin Y/N offered him and wiping at the blood, “I could've taken him on my own.” _

 

_ “Right,” she said, rolling her eyes with a smile. “You were just waiting on your moment.” _

 

_ “Exactly!” he said, returning her smile. “Name's Leonard.” _

 

_ “I'm Y/N and that's Mick. You should probably stick with us or you'll probably die in here.” _

 

_ “Alright,” Leonard said with a shrug. _

 

Pulling herself out of the memory, Y/N walked into the kitchen. Lisa was sitting at the table with a cup of coffee and fiddling with her phone. She smirked knowingly as Y/N plopped down  and stole a sip of her coffee. Mick was standing at the stove scrambling eggs.

 

“Mornin', Red.” he grunted, putting some eggs on a plate. 

 

“Morning, Mickey,” she said. “Hey, did Lenny give you a-" 

 

Her question was cut off by Mick sliding her a plate of food.

 

“Eat that and I'll tell you what you want to know.” he said, an unusual warmth in his eyes.

 

Y/N rolled her eyes, but quickly dug into the eggs. Ten minutes later, she looked over at Mick with so much hopeful anticipation, she was practically vibrating. Mick chuckled at her enthusiasm and pulled an envelope out of his pocket. 

 

“Here, Snart didn't say much, but he told me to give you that and make sure you ate breakfast.” he said before sitting down with his own food. 

 

Y/N opened the envelope and read the note while Mick and Lisa planned a new heist. 

 

Before I met you, my life was much duller.  
Your next clue can be found with the master of color.  
-L

 

Standing from the table she turned toward the other two.

 

“Do you guys know where Roy is?” she asked, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

 

“Yeah,” Lisa replied, looking up at her with a smile. “I think he's in the backyard.”

 

“Thanks!” Y/N called as she headed out the backdoor.

 

“Have fun!” Mick and Lisa yelled as the door snapped shut behind her.


	3. Powering Up

Standing on the back porch, Y/N scanned the yard for Roy. She finally spotted him leaning against a big tree by the  privacy fence that separated them from the neighbors. Bouncing down the steps, she noticed the spring air felt humid.

 

_ It's probably going to storm later,  _ she thought with a frown.  _ Great _

 

As she stood there thinking, she was overwhelmed by the memory of another humid spring day that led to a storm, the day the STAR Labs particle accelerator explosion.

 

_ After getting out of juvie, Y/N cleaned up her act (mostly). She got a job to help Jackson with the bills and started working harder in school. (She also lifted the occasional wallet, but nobody's perfect!) She did so well, it came as no surprise when she was offered a scholarship to Central City University. _

 

_ One night as she was walking back to her apartment, it started raining. Y/N ran towed her building, desperate to escape the downpour. As she stopped to let a car pass before crossing the street, she noticed something strange. The rain was going up! Stopping to marvel at the phenomenon, she didn't notice the loud  _ BOOM _ until it was too late.  _

 

_ A blast of energy sent Y/N flying through the air. The redhead screamed and shut her eyes as she collided with the brick wall of a building, but the impact never came. Opening her eyes , the girl found herself in a dark room lit by a small lamp in the corner. Turning around, she found a solid brick wall identical to the one she had hit outside.  _

 

_ “How did I get in here?” Y/N wondered as she reached out to touch the wall. _

 

_ Just as her fingertips brushed the surface, she felt a tingling and a chill ran up her arm as her hand disappointed through the brick. She screamed and yanked her hand back. At the sound of her shriek, the single lamp in the room exploded. Sitting in the, now pitch black, room, Y/N began to panic.  _ What was happening? What was wrong with her? How could she do these things? _ Not wanting to be caught in an unfamiliar building while she tried to answer these questions, she dove back through the wall and dashed across the street and into her apartment. _

 

_ In the following days, the story came out. The STAR Labs particle accelerator had exploded and sent a wave of dark matter energy through the city. Most people hadn't been affected by it. There were a few reports of people developing strange abilities. Worst of all, people had died, people like Jackson. _

 

_ Losing her brother nearly crushed Y/N. Jackson was the only person in the world that still cared about her. The only thing that kept her going after his death was knowing that he would want her to graduate. The only problem was her part time job didn't pay enough to cover her tuition and she couldn't work full time and go to class.  _

 

_ That was how she found herself crouched in a bush behind the lavish mansion of Osgood and Rachel Rathaway, watching as their car exited the long driveway. Word had gotten out that the rich assholes had thrown their son out for telling them he was gay. She figured they deserved a little payback, so she planned to relieve them of some of their precious “old money.” Walking up to the back door, Y/N scoffed at the security panel and phased through the door, leaving the alarm untripped. _

 

_ Standing in the massive kitchen, the ginger rolled her eyes at the sheer number of complicated gadgets that she saw around the room. She began to make her way through the house, checking each room for valuable trinkets. Coming to a halt in the middle of a hallway, Y/N thought she heard footsteps coming toward her and dove through the nearest wall. _

 

_ As she emerged on the other side, she realized two things. First, she was in some sort of study that had a safe on the wall. Second, she was not alone. There was someone crouched behind the large mahogany desk, but all Iris could see was the top of a head covered in short silver hair. Feeling bold, she smirked and cleared her throat, gaining the other thief's attention. The shot up from behind the desk and Y/N found herself staring into a pair of familiar blue eyes. _

 

_ “Leonard?” she said, taking a cautious step forward. _

 

_ “Y/N?" he whispered back, his eyes wide in shock. _

 

_ “What're you-" she started before the door behind her opened. _

 

_ “Snart what's the holdup?” a gruff voice asked as a large burly man entered, stopping short as he noticed Y/N.  _

 

_ “Mickey?” Y/N said with a surprised smile. _

 

_ “Red?” Mick replied. _

 

_ Just then, an alarm started blaring. _

 

_ “Shit!” all three thieves said.  _

 

_ “Do you guys trust me?” Y/N asked, moving toward the men. _

 

_ “Always have, kitten.” Leonard drawled, a smirk. _

 

_ Y/N rolled her eyes at the nickname, but grabbed both their hands and moved toward the outside wall. _

 

_ “Then hold on and follow me!” she said, pulling them both through the wall and outside.  _

 

Pulling herself back to the present, Y/N stood next to Roy as he sat under the tree drawing She nudged his foot with the toe of her boot to alert him to her presence. He glanced up at her before returning his eyes to his sketchbook.

 

“Just a second.” he said.

 

She leaned against the tree watching a flock of birds as they soared overhead. She looked down when she felt a tap to her knee.

 

“What do you think?” Roy asked, holding his sketchbook out to her.

 

Y/N crouched down to take a better look at the drawing. The scene depicted a beach at night, a dark sky with the moon gorgeously reflected in the sea below. She smiled as she handed the book back. 

 

“It's beautiful, Roy!” she said, her voice full of sincerity.

 

“Thanks,” he replied with a small smile. “Snart left this for you, by the way.”

 

Y/N thanked him as she took yet another envelope. Tearing it open presented her with another poem.

 

I'm gonna love you, now and forever.  
Your next clue is with Boo where we first worked together.  
-L

 

Y/N waved goodbye to Roy as she began through the gate and out of the yard. She was not at all surprised when a “Have fun!” reached her ears. 


	4. The First Job

Smiling to herself, she began the short walk to the Central City Museum. As she walked, her mind was overtaken by yet another memory.

 

_ After escaping the Rathaway mansion, Y/N, Leonard, and Mick had gone back to the boy's current safehouse where Y/N had explained everything. After a few hours of catching up, she went back to her apartment, leaving them her number and telling them to keep in touch. Two weeks later, she was studying for an exam when her phone rang. _

 

_ “Yeah,” she said, answering the phone without taking her eyes off the textbook in front of her. _

 

_ “Lovely to hear your voice too, kitten.” snarked the voice on the other end. _

 

_ Closing her book, Y/N leaned back in her seat with a smirk on her lips. _

 

_ “Well, well, Leonard Snart, to what do I owe the pleasure?” she asked, a note of tearing in her voice. _

 

_ “I had a proposition for you.”,he replied, “Mick and I are working a job tomorrow night. We could use your… help.”  _

 

_ “Color me intrigued.” she mused, crossing her legs. _ _   
_ _   
_ __ Leonard chuckled on the other end of the line.

 

_ “You get to dress up in a gorgeous gown and swipe jewelry from rich snobs.” he said, returning her earlier teasing. _

 

_ “I'm in. Text me the details.” she said, hanging up to finish studying. _

 

_ The following evening, Y/N stood outside the Central City museum. She wore a deep blue sequined gown that fit her slim figure perfectly with silver flats on her feet. Her red hair hung in a long braid that draped over her shoulder. She quickly glanced around, looking for Leonard and Mick before she felt a hand on her lower back. Before she could react, there came a low drawl in her ear. _

 

_ “My, my kitten, I never realized you grew up so gorgeous.” Leonard said. _

 

_ Y/N shuddered at the feel of his warm breath against her ear. She looked over at him and her jaw nearly dropped. He was wearing a dark blue suit that perfectly matched her dress. The jacket hugged his arms and shoulders in a way that allowed her to to appreciate his lean, yet muscular form. His tie, like her shoes, was silver. He was still gazing at her, a smirk on his face, when she finally responded. _

 

_ “You don't clean up so bad yourself, Lenny.” she said, with a smirk of her own. _

 

_ “Only my sister gets to call me Lenny.” he said, glaring at her. _

 

_ “Then stop calling me kitten.” she replied walking toward the building. _

 

_ “Not a chance.” he said, catching up to her. _

 

_ “Then I guess we're at a stalemate.” she said, taking his arm as he led her inside. _

 

_ As they entered the museum, they were met with a large crowd of wealthy aristocrats milling about a large room. A string quartet played beautiful music from a stage at one end of the room. White gloved waiters weaved through the crowd carrying trays of food and flutes of champagne. Leonard grabbed two glasses and handed one to Y/N. _

 

_ “Ok, we've got 20 minutes until Mick creates a diversion.” he said as she sipped her drink" “Then we can slip out and grab the ruby.” _

  
  


_ As the pair made their way around the room, Y/N began to eye some of the people who surrounded them. As they passed one couple, her arm brushed the other woman's. When they were about ten feet away, she elbowed Leonard. When he looked over, she held a diamond bracelet up for him to see before quickly slipping in her small purse.  _

 

_ While he was impressed by her skill, Leonard wasn't one to be outdone. With a mischievous smirk, he strolled toward a waiter carrying flutes of champagne as Y/N watched with curiosity. As he approached the young man, he bumped into another man, causing him to stumble. Leonard reached out to steady the  older gentleman before quickly apologizing and shaking his hand, He turned and walked back toward her with his hands in his coat pockets. When he reached her, he pulled out the expensive watch the other man had been wearing before dropping it back into his pocket.  _

 

_ “Impressive,” she said as the band began to play again. “Oh, I love this song!” _

 

_ Leonard watched her away to the music for a few seconds before extending his hand. _

 

_ “Care to dance, beautiful?” he asked. _

 

_ Slightly thrown off by him calling her beautiful, Y/N took his hand and followed him onto the dancefloor. Placing his hands around her waist as she placed hers around his neck, Leonard began to sway gently to the music being played. He gazed down at her as a small smile began to bloom on her face. _

 

_ “This is fun,” she said with a soft giggle “I should work with you guys more often.” _

 

_ Suddenly, all the lights in the room went out. As panic began to spread throughout the crowd, Y/N and Leonard grinned at each other. The pair quietly made their way out of the room. They made their way to a large atrium in the west wing of the museum. A large banner hung overhead announcing the “Mining Miracles of Madagascar.” Leonard pulled his cold gun out from where it was hidden under his jacket and froze the security cameras. _

 

_ “Over here,” he said motioning for Y/N to follow him as he strode toward the center of the room.  _

 

_ She followed him as he wove his way through the room past cases with the most beautiful gemstones she had ever seen. There were gorgeous deep blue sapphires and glittering amethysts, but those weren't the reason they were there. In the center of the room sat a case. When Y/N saw what was inside, her has dropped. Illuminated by a beam of moonlight coming through the skylight, was a gleaming blood red ruby that was bigger than her fist! _

 

_ She walked up to stand behind Leonard. He had knelt down to remove the side panel of the case's stand and disarm the pressure sensors.  _

 

_ “Alright,” he said, as she turned her attention to him. “Once I flip this switch, you'll have thirty seconds to grab the ruby before the sensors reactivate and the alarms sounds. Then we have fifteen seconds to get out before the security guards get here.”  _

 

_ “Got it,” she nodded, pressing her hand against the glass case. “Flip it.” _

 

_ Y/N heard a click as she concentrated on the glass beneath her finger tips. A cold tingling sensation radiated up her arm and her hand passed through the case as though it was made of water.  At last, her fingers wrapped around the mesmeric gem. Plucking it from the case, she took a second to admire the stone before securing it in her small purse.  _

 

_ “Alright, let's get out of here!” she said to Leonard. _

 

_ The pair started to run toward the wall Y/N planned to phase them through in order to escape just as the sensors reengaged and the alarm began to blare. They had almost made it when she tripped and fell into Leonard, sending them both crashing to the ground. Groaning in pain, they detangled their limbs and got back to their feet. Before the could escape, however, a voice came from behind them. _

 

_ “Freeze” _

 

_ “Shit!” they both muttered. _

 

_ “Put your hands where I can see them and turn around slowly!” _

 

_ The pair slowly raised their hands and began to turn. _

 

_ “When I say now,,” Y/N whispered to Leonard,  “Get down and cover your ears.” _

 

_ “Why> What're you_” _

_ “Just do it!” she hissed, turning to the security guard.  _

 

_ “You know, you really shouldn't startle people like that.” she said batting her eyelashes.  “When I get scared, I scream.” _

 

_ A wicked grin slowly spread across her face as the security guard tried to back away. She glanced over her shoulder at Leonard. _

 

_ “Now!” she said as he ducked behind a case and slamming his hands over his ears. _

 

_ Turning back around, Y/N let out a shriek that caused all the glass cases and windows in the room to shatter. The security guard fell to his knees clutching his head as she strode toward him. The man stared up at her with terror in his eyes as she stood over him. _

 

_ “Who- who are you?” he asked. _

 

_ She leaned down so her lips were right next to his ear. _

 

_ “I'm the Banshee.” she whispered as she heard the sirens of approaching police cars. _

 

_ “Time to go, kitten!” Leonard called from across the room. _

 

_ She stood back up before knocking the guard unconscious. _

 

_ “Coming!” she said as she crossed the room and pulled him with her through the wall into the night air.  _

 

_ Once outside, Leonard led her to an idling car where Mick was waiting in the driver's seat. _

 

_ “What took you two so long?” he asked. _

 

_ “Small snag, nothing to worry about.” Y/N replied, climbing in the back.  _

 

_ “Seatbelt!” Leonard said from the front seat. _

 

_ She rolled her eyes as she buckled her seatbelt and Mick pulled out onto the road. She sat there in silence examining the bracelet she'd stolen as stud city flew by outside. After about ten minutes, a voice cut through the silence. _

 

_ “Banshee? Seriously, Y/N? THAT'S what you're going with?” Leonard teased. _

 

_ “Shut up,  _ Captain Cold _!” she replied with a glare. _

 

_ The two glared at each other for a moment before bursting into uncontrollable laughter. Mick shook his head at them. _

 

_ “I'll never understand you two.” he muttered, speeding down the road. _

 

Y/N smiled fondly at the memory as she approached the museum. Shawna Baez sat on a bench out front watching people wander in and out the doors. Y/N sat down next to her and nudged Shawna's shoulder with her own. 

 

“Hey, Boo!” Y/N said.

 

“Hay, Casper!” Shawna replied, throwing an arm around the ginger's shoulders. “Your snowman told me to give this to you.”

 

Y/N rolled her eyes fondly as she opened the envelope.

 

You've seen Rogues who love music, colors and flames,  
But your next clue can be found with Axel and James  
-L

 

She grinned as she turned back to Shawna.

 

“Mind giving me a lift to the Tricksters' place?” she asked.

 

“Sure thing!” Shawna replied, popping up from the bench and holding out her hand.

 

Y/N grabbed the other girl's hand and stood up. The two disappeared in a puff of smoke.


	5. Rogue Formation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! As soon as possible chapter 4, I got slammed with some serious writer's block! I swear I'm gonna try to update sooner this time!

When Y/N and Shawna reappeared, they were on top of a nearby building facing downtown. The height of the building gave them the ability to see a few blocks in each direction. Rather than teleporting them to the next rooftop, however, Shawna turned to Y/N with an impish grin on her face.

 

“Wanna have some fun?” she asked.

 

Y/N looked at her, then back out over the rooftops. 

 

“If I fall to my death, I swear I'll haunt you, Boo.” she replied.

 

“Noted,” Shawna said, turning to face the same direction, “Ready, set, GO!”

 

They both took off sprinting toward the edge and bounded across the gap to the next building. As their feet landed on the roof, they glanced at each other momentarily before breaking into a run once more. As they raced across the rooftops, Y/N listened to Shawn's carefree laugh echo around her. She couldn't help thinking about how much her life had changed since the Rogues had entered it. It was hard to believe she had been so against it in the beginning.

 

_ “Are you crazy???” Y/N practically screamed as she paced the room. _

 

_ “Actually, I don't think I've ever been more sane.” Leonard replied calmly as he watched her from the couch. _

 

_ “You want to form a crew of the most dangerous criminals in Central City?” _

 

_ “Yes.”  _

_ “Murderers, psychopaths, destroy-the-city kinda people?” _

 

_ “Yep.” _

 

_ “And you wanna move them all in here?” _

 

_ “Exactly.” _

 

_ “You're insane!”  _

 

_ Y/N turned to look at Mick who had been watching them silently. _

 

_ “What do you think of all this?” she asked him, crossing her arms. _

 

_ “I'm staying out of this one.” he said, getting up and walking toward the kitchen. _

 

_ She sat down in the chair he had just vacated and ran a hand through her messy red hair.  Leonard sighed and leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. _

 

_ “Look, if you're that worried, we don't have to bring them all in at once. Maybe we could bring one or two in as a test run. What about the Rathaway kid? He seems alright.” _

 

_ Y/N sighed and leaned back with her arms crossed. He wasn't going to give in. _

 

_ “Let me think about it, ok?” she said, getting up and walking toward the front door. _

 

_ “Whatever you say, Kitten.” he replied with a smirk. _

 

_ “Stop calling me that!” she called back as the door closed behind her. _

 

_ A little while later, Y/N sat at the bar at Saints & Sinners. She sipped her drink as she thought about Leonard's idea. On one hand, having a crew would mean more help and less competition. On the other, did she really want to live and work with people like James Jesse and Sam Scudder? She sighed and ran a hand through her hair as she heard a commotion behind her. _

 

_ Turning around on her barstool, Y/N noticed a large man standing by a booth talking to someone she couldn't see. Normally, she would have ignored the scene, especially without Leonard or Mick to back her up, but something had her hopping off her stool and crossing the room. As she approached the booth, Y/N realized the large man was holding a beer and talking to a younger guy. Neither looked very happy. _

 

_ “I told you to leave me alone, you lumbering neanderthal!” the younger guy said. _

 

_ The other man answered the insult with a swift punch to his jaw. Before he could land another, however, Y/N grabbed his arm. _

 

_ “I think he asked you to back off, so back OFF!!!” she said, channeling just enough of her powers to shatter the man's beer bottle.  _

 

_ As the bottle in his hand shattered, the large man ripped his arm from her grasp and ran from the bar. Y/N smirked and turned to the young man on the floor.She held out a hand and helped him up as she looked him over. He was  a few years younger than her, but a little taller. He had auburn hair with bangs that swept across his forehead and blue eyes behind large glasses. There was a cut beneath his right eye where the other man's ring had hit him.  _

 

_ “Thanks,” he said, dusting off his khaki pants before meeting her eyes.  _

 

_ “Don't mention it,” she replied, holding out her hand. “I'm Y/N.” _

 

_ “Hartley,” he said, shaking her hand. “How'd you do the thing with the bottle?” _

 

_ “Call it a talent of mine.” she said with a smirk. _

 

_ Hartley looked at her for a few seconds before his eyes widened as something registered in his mind. _

 

_ “You're the Banshee!” he said, a note of aww in his voice. _

 

_ “And you're the Pied Piper. Also, you're bleeding.” _

_ “I- Oh, I am.” he said, holding a napkin to his cut cheek. _

_  
__“I can stitch that up for you if you wanna come back to my place.”_

 

_ “That'd be great!” _

 

_ “Okay, come on, it's only a couple blocks away.” Y/N said, grabbing Hartley's free hand and pulling him out the door. _

 

_ When the pair arrived at the house, they found it empty.  _

 

_ “The guys must be out.” Y/N said, dragging Hartley into her bathroom and pulling out the first-aid kit. _

 

_ “The guys?” he asked, wincing as she started to clean the cut. _

 

_ “Leonard and Mick, they live here too.” she replied. _

_ “You live with Captain Cold and Heatwave?” _

 

_ “Mm-hmm,  try not to move so much.” _

 

_ After Hartley's cheek was stitched up, the two sat on the couch in the living room talking. Leonard and Mick arrive home two hours later to find Y/N sitting on the couch with Hartley's head in her lap as he laughed at the story she was telling. _

 

_ “...And then, Mickey just set the thing on fire!” _

 

_ Leonard cleared his throat behind them causing Hartley to sit up and Y/N to look toward him. _

 

_ “Hey guys!” she said, hopping up and walking around the couch. “This is Hartley. He's gonna stay with us for a while if that's cool.” _

 

_ “Whatever, as long as he doesn't touch my beer.” Mick said, heading upstairs toward his room. _

 

_ Leonard's face remained unreadable as he sauntered across the room. _

 

_ “Mind joining me in the kitchen for a minute, Kitten?” _

 

_ “Sure, Lenny.” _

 

_ When Y/N entered the kitchen, Leonard was leaning against the counter. His arms were crossed and he was smirking at her. _

 

_ “You wanted to see me?” she said with a smirk of her own. _

 

_ “Just wanted to know what changed your mind.” _

 

_ “I saw a skinny kid in need of a rescue. Figured that worked out well for me the last time.” she replied with a small smile. _

 

_ “Why Y/N, I didn't know you cared so much!” _

 

_ “Don't let it go to your head, Snart, I could still change my mind about you.” _

 

_ “No, you won't" Leonard said as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. “You love me and my crazy plans too much.” _

 

_ “I guess you're right.” she admitted, leaning into him as he led her out of the kitchen. _

 

Y/N was snapped out of her memory by Shawna putting a hand on her arm. They were standing on the roof of a warehouse that the Tricksters used for a workshop. Shawna poofed them to the front door and Y/N turned to give her a hug.

 

“Thanks for the lift, Shawna. See ya later!” the redhead said, walking toward the door in front of them.

 

“Bye, Y/N! Have fun!” the other girl called before teleporting away.

 

Once inside, Y/N made her way past workbenches piled with half assembled gadgets and mannequins wearing nauseatingly bright leotards. Hearing voices, she headed toward the back of the building where she found Axel and James leaning over some sort of radio-looking device. Just as she was walking up behind them, both men ducked and the device blew up. Y/N made her body intangible just as a hunk of metal flew through her chest, embedding itself in the wall behind her. 

 

“Do I even want to know what you guys are doing?” she asked.

 

“Nope!” the Tricksters chorused, identical impish grins on their faces.

 

“Oookay, hey, did Lenny leave a-”

 

Before she could finish her question, Axel was holding out an envelope.

 

“Thanks!” Y/N said tearing open the note to find another poem.

 

My feelings for you couldn't be any clearer.  
For your next clue, go look in the mirror  
-L

 

“Have you guys got a mirror around here?” she asked.

 

“Over there, behind the statue of Princess Leia.” James said.

 

“Why do you have a- y'know what, never mind. Bye guys!” she called, heading off in the direction James had pointed. The familiar “Have fun!” followed her.

 

When Y/N found the mirror, she peered into the warped glass. As she stared at her own face, the reflection rippled and a hand emerged from the glass. She grinned and took the hand, yelping as she was pulled through the mirror.


	6. Thought the Looking Glass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A near death experience was just the push Leonard needed to spill his feelings. Who knew?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I know I haven't updated this in FOREVER and I'm SO SORRY!!! After I posted chapter 5, I got hit with some SERIOUS writer's block. Then, I got obsessed with Newsies. Then, my summer was hectic. Then, I got obsessed with Riverdale. Anyway, most of this is an excerpt from my fic "All Your Life." Enjoy!!!

When she opened her eyes, Y/N found herself in what appeared to be a dark hallway with countless windows lining the walls. She moved to step toward one of them, but realized she was being held back by something. Turning around, she found herself face to face with Sam Scudder. 

 

“I wouldn't let go of my hand if I were you.” he chuckled. “Wouldn't want you getting lost in here. “

 

“Yeah, Snart would flip his lid if we lost his precious kitten,” cooed a voice  behind him. “Especially today.”   
  
Looking around Sam's other side, Y/N was met with the sickly sweet smile of Rosalind Dillon.  
  
“Guess I'd better hold on tight, then.” Y/N replied with a smirk.  
  
“Alright, girls,” Sam drawled, “ We'd better get going. Snart warned me to stick to the schedule.”

 

With that, he began to walk down the hallway with Rosalind beside him and Y/N trailing a step behind. As the trio walked, Y/N saw Sam press a kiss to his girlfriend's hair and couldn't help, but remember her first kiss with Leonard.

 

_ Y/N stormed through the halls of the WaveRider. Her shirt was torn and there was mud in her hair, but she didn't care. Her only thought was throttling someone and she had the perfect target in mind.  _

 

_ Not bothering to walk all the way around the last corner, she phased through the wall and emerged in the MedBay. She glanced around to see she was alone except for the cause of her current anger, Leonard Snart. He hadn't noticed her yet because he was laying in a chair with his eyes shut as Gideon healed a bullet wound in his shoulder.  _

 

_ “What the hell was that?” she demanded, marching up to the side of his chair. _

 

_ “Problem, Red" he asked coolly, his eyes still closed.  _

_  
__“Why did you jump in front of that bullet?” she huffed, crossing her arms._

 

_ “Oh, I'm sorry for saving your life!” he drawled, opening his eyes and sitting up. _

 

_ “I don't need you to save me!” she shouted, not noticing as the pitcher of water beside her began to tremble. _

 

_ “You could have died!” he said turning in his chair to face her. _

 

_ “I would have phased the bullet through me!” she replied, the volume and pitch of her voice continuing to rise. _

 

_ “I couldn't take that chance!” he snapped, standing in front of her. _

 

_ “Why do you even care?” she shrieked as the pitcher and several supply cabinets around them shattered. _

 

_ The two jumped in surprise from the unintentional flare of Y/N's power, but remained otherwise unfazed. _

 

_ “Well?” she prompted after a moment. _

 

_ “Because I…” he said, trailing off hesitantly, biting his lower lip and looking at the ground. _

 

_ “Because what, Leonard?” she asked, getting annoyed. _

 

_ “Because I love you.” he said softly, still looking at his shoes. _

 

_ Y/N took a step back in shock. She couldn't believe what she had heard. _

 

_ “You what?” she asked so quietly it was almost a whisper. _

 

_ When Leonard finally looked at her, his eyes were filled with emotion. He took a shuddering breath, as if to steady himself. _

 

_ “I love you, you crazy girl! I love your smile and your laugh! I love that you're probably the sweetest person I've ever met, but you can still kick anyone's ass that needs it! I love you so much it hurts! The thought of losing you makes me crazy! That's why I took that bullet for you.” he said, moving to stand right in front of her. _

 

_ Y/N ran a hand through her hair as she processed what he had said.  _

 

_ “W-why didn't you ever tell me?” she asked once she had gathered her thoughts. _

 

_ “Because you're with Boy Scout.” he said “I may be a thief, but I'd never steal someone else's girl.” _

 

_ “I'm not with Ray! That'd be like dating my brother!” she said, with a small chuckle. _

 

_ As she said this, a realization began to dawn on her. _

 

_ “You're not with Sara.” she said, hope creeping into her voice “Are you?” _

 

_ “Blondie?” he said with a hint of amusement at the thought. “Nah, she'd cut off my hand again if I tried.” _

 

_ Y/N laughed the joke, but before she could respond, Leonard had bent down to peck her on the lips. When he pulled away, she sighed, grabbing his hand before he could back up too far. _

 

_ “Hey, Leonard?” she said, smiling up at him. _

 

_ “Hmm?” he hummed in response, bringing his free hand up to cup her face.  _

_ “I love you too.” she said as his thumb began to run across her cheekbone. _

 

_ His only response was to tilt his head back down and recapture her lips. Y/N sighed in happiness.  _

 

Y/N was jolted back to reality as Sam stopped in front of one of the mirrors on the wall.  
  
“Here we go,” Sam said. “Front window of the Fifth Street Deli, very reflective, extremely useful.”  
  
Grasping both girls' hands tightly, he stepped through the mirror and emerged in front of the deli. Y/N released his hand and turned toward the other two with a smirk.   
  
“So, I'm guessing this is where you hand me an envelope and tell me to have fun?” she quipped.  
  
As an answer, Rosalind handed her another clue from her small purse. With a small laugh, Y/N read the note.  
  
  


I've always known we're better together.  
Get your next clue from the wizard of weather.  
-L

 

Y/N shook her head fondly and turned toward the other two.  
  
“Do you guys have any idea where Mark might be?” she asked.  
  
Rosalind giggled and Sam just smirked at her.  
  
“If I had to wager a guess, I'd try that direction.” he said, pointing toward the park.

 

Y/N turned in the direction he pointed and saw dark clouds gathering over the lake. 

  
“Yep, that'll be him!” she said, starting to walk that way. “Thanks guys!”  
  
“Have fun!” Sam and Rosalind called before disappearing back through the window.

**Author's Note:**

> I appreciate kudos and comments!
> 
> Find me on Tumblr here  
> thecaptainsgingersnap.tumblr.com
> 
> <3  
> Kris


End file.
